Morty Sanchez
Mortimer "Morty" Smith Sr. is one of the two eponymous main protagonists in Rick and Morty. He is the grandson of Rick and is often forced to tag along on his wacky misadventures that nearly get them killed on many ocassions. Morty is 14 years old and attends Harry Herpson High School along with his sister, Summer. Morty is a young, good-natured, and impressionable boy who can be somewhat easily manipulated, He has been described as 'challenged' and has difficulty in school. He also has a stuttering problem not unlike Porky Pig. Despite his lack of intellect, Morty is someone who knows how to listen and follow orders which makes him a perfect sidekick to his grandfather. Morty may be a bit of doormat, however he has displayed braviery and the ability to be quick witted. Despite his malleable nature, Morty has the strength to be able to stand up to Rick. Friends: Rick Sanchez (His Grandfather), Summer Smith (His Sister), Jerry Smith (His Dad), Beth Smith (His Mom), Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Jimmy Neutron, Finn, Marceline, King Julian, Django, Twilight Sparkle, Discord, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Lydia, Colress, Amanda Payne, Grovyle, Rip Hunter Enemies: The Council of Ricks, The Galactic Federation, The Bullies of his school, Eobard Thawne, Deathstroke, The Joker, Toffee, The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil TGTTA 2 Morty joins forces with Bender and his team of friends with his Grandfather against Eobard Thawne after he and Rick Crash into the boiler room as they were invading the law. Unlike Rick who tries to fight Bender over beer, Morty diplomatically explains to the rest of the team about the situation. After Rick and Bender mend fences, Morty joins up with the team though King Julian just wanted someone to else to call Skipper "penguin". Unlike most of the others, he is a bit of a coward and a pussy in Jorgen's words and has problems with bravery Inspite of that, he by accident killed The Simpsons in an alternate timeline with Rick's flying car and he had to make goo copies of them which is why Rick decides to drive his made time machine so Morty doesn't again kill something like last time. Rick is left in charge while Bender is away, alongside Rick, Discord, Suede, Jimmy, Twilight, Finn, Amanda and Colress Morty works on locating a vortex regulator for the group while Bender is out finding his past self. Morty is dragged to find the Vortex Regulator by Rick alongside Discord and Suede for the ride as RIck is in charge. The Four go through a temple based on Legends of the Hidden Temple through a few challenges to find the Vortex Regulator which unknownest to them was Toffee and Eobard's idea of the start when the two find them. He and Suede both particually nearly killed by the two but they are saved by Jimmy and the others who heard Morty's wail which Rick defends as only he can do that to Morty and Morty is conflicted if he should be mad at Rick or thank him. Morty gets arrested by Alchemy like Bender and escapes though he questions that Bender is adding more to his rap sheet through his actions. Morty makes aqquiantces with The Legends only to be invaded by Thawne and his crew after he convinces Rick to stay. He and Rick ruin Thawne's disguise which he retaliates by having Fang kill Morty with his poison Morty is brought back after Bill Cipher and Toffee's defeat through the Spear of Destny Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Brunettes Category:Characters from the Rick and Morty Universe Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Anti-Nihilist Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Major Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Animated characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of The B Team Category:Heroes killed by Villains